


Шалость или угощение

by Yallen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal crack, verified AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: Беделия всегда ненавидела Хэллоуин.





	Шалость или угощение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick or Treating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800536) by [thefollyoftwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefollyoftwo/pseuds/thefollyoftwo). 



— Нам обязательно присутствовать на этой вечеринке? — спрашивает Беделия, делая глоток свежезаваренного чая. Чертово грудное вскармливание.

— Не прийти туда было бы грубо. Кроме того, это будет первая настоящая хэллоуинская вечеринка для наших детей.

Беделия едва удержалась от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ганнибал произнес это так, словно речь шла о приеме в честь коронации королевы Виктории.

Очевидно, этой осенью все были приглашены на хэллоуинскую гулянку у Марго Верджер и Аланы Блум. А заодно и на годовщину их свадьбы. Как странно, должно быть, выходить замуж в День Всех Святых. Беделия не любила этот праздник, даже когда была совсем маленькой. Ганнибал же в свое время вовсю наслаждался притворством и шарадами. В тот единственный раз, когда она позволила его фантазиям осуществиться, они играли в доктора и пациента и случайно осквернили каждую горизонтальную поверхность в ее кабинете. На следующее утро Беделия едва могла ходить.

— Ты уже решил, кем хочешь быть? — спрашивает она, зная наверняка, что решение уже принято. Ей лишь любопытно, что он выбрал.

— Конечно. Но я подумал, что мы могли бы одеться как семья, — игривая улыбка расцветает на его губах. Беделия внутренне содрогается от того, что могло бы прийти ему в голову.

— Что?

— А ты как думаешь? Ты, я, три ребенка. Тео хотел этого еще в прошлом году, но Джулио тогда еще не родился, я попросил его подождать.

Ее глаза широко распахнулись от внезапной пугающей мысли, пришедшей в голову. Беделия знала, что мальчик недавно поссорился с сестрой, доказывая, что хочет сделать «костюм», а не изображать База Лайтера, ведь Линнеа хотела одеться в духе «Истории игрушек».

— Нет, — отступает она. — Нет, только не это, нет, — Беделия качает головой, а руки так и тянутся стереть триумфальную улыбку с лица мужа. Она отворачивается и, словно шторм, вылетает из кухни, продолжая кричать: — Мы не будем одеваться как Суперсемейка!

Ганнибал лишь улыбается, допивая ее чай.


End file.
